The Mad Hatter's Masquerade
by Magic After Midnight
Summary: Alice Heart, Princess of Wonderland; Ethan Heartrap, Earl of Lukin Gelas and "Mad Hatter"; March Hare, Noblemen of Wonderland; Mouse Shyheart, peasant and confidante; a masquerade, an elopement, and a coronation. By the end, who fell in love with whom?
1. Introduction Poem

A sea of faceless people  
Pretty smiles on parade  
We're drowning just a little  
In the flow of a masquerade  
Like the tide, cloaks are turning  
And we've written what we should say  
Yet underneath, the pain is burning  
And it's not only just today  
Life's a masquerade

I feel a little nervous  
Like this costume makes me nude  
And I worry just a little  
That all of you can see right through  
The part I am playing  
And my mask meant to deceive  
It breaks my heart knowing  
Someone out there trully believes

It's a sea of faceless people  
With pretty smiles on parade  
We're drowning just a little  
In the flow of a masquerade  
Like the tide, cloaks are turning  
And like cowards, we hide our face  
Yet underneath, the emotions are burning  
And it's not only just today  
Life's a masquerade

I'm afraid of what you're thinking  
So I use my smile to blind  
My soul I feel like covering  
Too afraid of what you'll find  
And I know I'm not alone faking  
Not sure what I should do  
I'm not the only heart breaking  
I hear the same soft sobs from you

Cause we're in a sea of faceless people  
Part of the pretty smiles on parade  
And we're left drowning just a little  
In the flow of this masquerade  
Like the tide, cloaks are turning  
And we're hiding inside our game  
Yet underneath, the pain is burning  
And it's not only just today

So why do we play these parts?  
Why don't we just let go?  
Shed the masks over our hearts  
Let other people see and know  
Cause maybe if we show them  
Others too will show their face  
Stained with the tears kept hidden  
We're not the only ones in pain

A sea of faceless people  
Pretty smiles on parade  
We're drowning just a little  
In the flow of a masquerade  
Like the tide, cloaks are turning  
And we've written what we should say  
Yet underneath, the pain is burning  
And it's not only just today

Tomorrows a sea of faceless people  
With painful smiles on parade  
And though we're choking just a little  
They're drowning their lives away  
Like the tide, time keeps turning  
And we've all played out the play  
Players set the curtains burning  
We end the show today

No More Masquerade


	2. Contents

**CONTENTS**

**MY CHAPTER TITLES**

THE MAD TEA PARTY

ADVISE FROM A PEASANT

POOL OF TEARS

A LOVELY QUADRILLE

PIG AND PRINCESS

**ORIGINAL CHAPTER TITLES**

DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

THE POOL OF TEARS

A CAUCUS RACE AND A LONG TALE

THE RABBIT SENDS IN A LITTLE BILL

ADVICE FROM A CATERPILLAR

PIG AND PEPPER

A MAD TEA PARTY

THE QUEEN'S CROUQUET GROUND

THE MOCK TURTLE'S STORY

THE LOBSTER QUADRILLE

WHO STOLE THE TARTS?

ALICE'S EVIDENCE

LOOKING GLASS HOUSE

THE GARDEN OF LIVE FLOWERS

LOOKING GLASS INSECTS

TWEEDLE-DEE AND TWEEDLE-DUM

WOOL AND WATER

HUMPTY DUMPTY

LION AND THE UNICORN

"IT'S MY OWN INVENTION"

QUEEN ALICE

SHAKING

WAKING

WHICH DREAMED IT?


	3. The Mad Tea Party

It hadn't ever bothered Alice that he pretended to make a living off top-hats. Nor did it strike her that his favorite pass time was throwing, what he entitled, _Mad Tea Parties_ for his nearest and dearest companions. Though he possessed few friends, Alice was honoured to be one of the three. She _did_ at times, however, find it odd that someone of his station in life should ever do anything that would earn the court's nickname _Mad Hatter_ and occasionally wondered at his lack of motivation to be social with his peers, gaining allies and plotting ways to obtain a higher power. But no, he scorned fate's cards and the royal flush hand dealt to him, audacious enough to even attempt to trade them in. Even though he may be known as the Mad Hatter to his back, but in the presence of the court he was Ethan Hearttrap, Earl of Lu-Kin-Gelas and treated as such.

The Mad Tea Party.

It must have been based off his ridiculous nickname; he did enjoy making a mockery of himself from time to time. He was oddly amused by insulting himself, telling silly stories about how he had been 'killing time' and how he put butter, once, in a pocket watch to make it work, exclaiming, "It was _good_ butter." He was ever the smiling Earl. Alice viewed him the sweetest, kindest, and most amusing of all the genteel fellows in her acquaintance. Forget that he was unanimously dubbed the court jester, she was the princess and could deem her best friend whomsoever she pleased.

The Mad Tea Party.

The Earl threw the strangest tea parties, that was for certain. He never seemed troubled over the time of day, but sent out invitations to them all in a moment's notice. His habit of this was not weighed upon his position of authority and being one accustomed to being obeyed, never denied his smallest and wildest whims. No, indeed. It rested heavily upon his person being spontaneous. He'd simply wake up one fine morning, exclaim 'I feel like tea', and send out his message boy that instant to his three favorite people in the world. None ever held him accountable for his actions. If any one truly had felt a wish to abstain from his party, they very well could without the bother of disappointing Ethan. But they always came anyway.

Alice wore her plainest dress (which in truth wasn't all too plain), not in condescension, but in true humility. She was very much aware that not all Ethan's connections were of court. Actually, she liked him all the more for it. It was one of the very philosophies they shared: 'Love the People, Hate the Politics.' And Mouse was her people, and she loved the peasant dearly of her own initiative. When she dressed, she thought of her sweet little Mouse.

Mouse sat opposite of Alice, in a fine dress that Ethan had bestowed upon her her last birthday. The gown was in the Victorian style, a navy blue frock covered in frills and lace. The dress stopped short of her knees, her striped stockings revealed in an adorable fashion. It was very becoming of her simply for her size. She was very petite, a tiny little thing with the added charms of a child. Her parents, at seeing her tiny form, exclaimed she had looked like an adorable dormouse, and thus she was christened. Her large blue eyes were forced to look out through pitch black bangs. Her hair was very short for a girl her age (sixteen), and only reached to the nape of her neck, her bangs almost of equal, if not a bit shorter, length. To her right was the Mad Hatter and to her left was March Hare.

Contrary to Mouse, the young lord was not named for his size and adorability. The gentleman was titled for his race. Of noble birth and ancient lineage of the famous Hare clan, March was a humanoid in the presence of humans in the same respect as Mouse was a peasant in the midst of nobility, one of the reasons the two got along so well. He had long rabbit ears, sensitive to sounds within yards of him. His hair was an amber-gold, the shade of Wonderland Poppies that grew late in March and early April. His eyes were a mild green, and although he wasn't uncommonly handsome like the Mad Hatter, his features were in no way disagreeable. He was two full heads height above Mouse and one beneath Ethan.

Ethan was unnaturally tall, his slender figure adding to this. His hair was almost as long as Mouse's, a mild brown that went well with his common hazel eyes. He always dressed appropriately, wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and matching black slacks, appearing to much advantage like a wealthy English gentleman. And always gracing his otherwise extraordinary features, other than a smile, was a Prince Charles top-hat of the finest velvet with a paper reading, "In this style &ct." And although he was world renown for his melting smile, today's tea part was not greeted with one.

"You can not be serious," he exclaimed, turning roughly towards Alice.

Alice looked positively shocked, possibly even a little unnerved, at Ethan, replying that she was indeed quite serious. She added, "I can't presume to understand why this would seem so upsetting to you. Is it not natural when a princess comes of age to have a coronation?"

"Well, why the bloody hell do you have to come of age?! And who decides at what age you are to become? Oh, good butter!" He always used that last bit as something of a swear, a reference that good butter doesn't fix pocket watches.

March was also a little surprised at their host's reaction, putting in himself. "I don't recall you complaining six years ago when you came of age and were dubbed Earl. What's this 'good butter' now?"

The hatter pulled on the brim of his top hat, mumbling, "That is quite a different matter."

"How?" Mouse whispered, shrinking at the sight of confrontation. The question was neither meant to provoke nor help prove the others' point. She was merely curious. She knew nothing of politics and it had always been a rule to avoid such discussions at the tea parties. Thus she had no honest opinion and simply wished to fully understand what he meant, not aware even he didn't know.

"Well," he blundered, saying whatever came off the top of his head, "for one thing, I'm a guy."

"So it would be alright for me to come of age if I were male!?"

"You don't get it! Men don't have to marry to earn titl-" His mouth snapped shut, suddenly realizing he had unwillingly begun to make a confession. He peered from Mouse to March, switching, "Can someone pass the milk?!"

Alice blinked, stared, and blinked again. "So. . . you're against me getting married?" Her whole countenance read confusion. "What's so wrong with that?"

Ethan sighed, giving up the loosing battle. "Look, it's just that there's no way you could just get married in a week for your coronation and be happy. I know you; there's just no way."

Alice glared across the lawn, offended by the accusation. She started, "I could learn to love-"

"Oh please. You, fall in love? If you were in love with anyone of consequence you would know it by now." The thought struck him. "You're... not in love, are you Alice?"

Alice stood abruptly and gave a brusque curtsy, producing the most civil smile she could rummage. "Thank you, Earl, for the invitation and the stimulating company, but I fear that I must take my leave." She smiled at the rest of the company, adding more gently, "March, a pleasure as always. Mouse, would escort me?"

The Mad Tea Party.


	4. Advice From a Peasant

Alice was never one capably to admitting that the Earl was right after such a long, heated debate in which, though she believed her behavior to have been civil, she had completely shown her opposition to believing anything of the sort. But she knew exactly what Ethan meant by her falling in love and the whole happiness bit. True, she didn't favor anyone in the court, even _if_ Jack of Spades and Cheshire had tried to win her grace. But what did not seem to get through to her was _why_ the Hatter cared whether or not she was happy in marriage. That was not the point of marriage of court, as he well knew. She had a duty to her people. The good of the whole was better than any individual. So why had the Earl been so shocked at the fact she needed to wed? So he himself remained a bachelor, but men of rank could do that. The only true question in her mind was why he seemed to hold her to the same standards as himself?

She enquired to Mouse's thoughts as they rummaged through her closet.

"Well," Mouse attempted, fumbling with all the dresses in more of a large room than a closet, "it will be curious when you're off and married with all your queenly duties. He could just not want our relationships to change. What will become of our Golden Afternoons and Mad Tea Parties." Mouse began to shrink, whimpering, "Oh dear, oh dear! Alice, I couldn't possibly wear one of these!"

"But you must! Not because I'd be embarrassed if you dressed as normal, for it would be quite amusing for the two of us to dress ourselves in front of the court, but simply because you deserve such articles. What about that emerald muslin over yonder?" The princess strolled over to it and displayed it in her arms for her little Mouse's expectation. Treading back on the former topic, she thought out loud, "But he must've known it was going to happen eventually. Is it really so wrong and so large of an affair that he should fret the matter as he does?"

Mouse shook her head at the article, the black threads of hair tossing to and fro before her eyes. Her voice was gentle, yet all the more firm, "You have to understand, Alice. The Earl isn't like other nobles. He's- he's somewhat more odd and sensitive about his friendships. I sometimes imagine he's gained the same attachment to you as I have with Mar-"

Alice glanced up from the gowns, smiling. "You love March!"

Mouse studied the carpet, the color filling her cheeks shining through the black of her hair.

Alice laughed, "Oh Mouse, I wish you so much happiness! I always suspected, but one can not presume... Do you think he feels the same way?"

Mouse squealed shyly, squatting to her knees, and curling up into a ball in attempt to shut herself off from the world. Alice had known Mouse long enough to realize this was her way of saying she couldn't even begin to think of such a horrifying concept. This only made Alice giggle, Mouse being as adorable as ever even though she was a year older than herself! She was still a child in attitude and stature.

Alice smiled with understanding, squatting down beside the doll and wrapping her arms around her in a loving embrace. Mouse squealed a little more which only caused the princess to giggle. Putting her lips to the tiny creature's ear, she whispered, "Oh, I am sure he does! And you'll be the happiest in marriage throughout all the land. But I do sometimes wonder what you're children will look like...?"

Alice squinted at the sound of poor little Mouse screaming. She had expected it, as she had presumed her little sweet doll would struggle to free herself which was why Alice had tightened her arms around her rather than covering her ears. Mouse was never one to understand being teased, which was the very reason it was so enjoyable to do it. And yet Alice spoke truth, or part of it. She honestly believed the two would be the most charming couple. If only the two could see it as well.

Alice laughed some more, holding the squirming child tight and whispering more soothingly, "I kid! I did not mean to embarrass you by the statement. Well, perhaps I did, but you have to understand it was simply a joke."

Mouse stared out from under her black bangs, inquiring in a barely audible voice, "You won't tell, will you?"

"Why Mouse! You can not possibly expect such things to be kept secret. After all, people will see the children in do time and behold their appearance themselves!"

Mouse crawled back into herself, giggling and squealing in the same breath.

Alice giggled with her, assuring the poor thing she would not ever dream of disclosing the facts of her confidence. If she wished to keep her ardent affections for their mutual companion a secret, she had no right to intervene. She produced the warmest smile as to help prove her honesty. Mouse's only reply went something to the extent of, "Well, if for some reason your tongue does wag of its leash, as it has done in the past, I will have to set the Hatter on you!"

Alice looked amusingly shocked, exclaiming, "And where have you been hiding that burst of boldness!"

Mouse quickly stood up, ignoring the last comment as she continued going through the wardrobe. After a few silly hints dropped by Alice of March's equal affection, the two found their choice garments for the coming coronation. Both could hardly fathom that it was already Princess Heart's sixteenth birthday approaching!

And thus the advice, confession, and humiliation of a peasant girl were concluded. A stepping stone to many romances, dramas, and floating masks that were soon to come.


	5. Pool of Tears A Golden Afternoon

It was a perfectly glorious day indeed. The sun glanced down upon the meadow with a smile, the baby trees casting shadows upon the yellow grass in the same fashion as eyelashes upon a cheek. The trees hummed in the breeze and the flowers sang their charming tunes, the glittering leaves of fall dancing above the hill's floor in a waltz yet to be rivaled by human feet, and, once fallen, like lovers lie across the soil as if the scene need be any more picturesque. It was a true Golden Afternoon and the perfect day for a Mad Tea Party, yet Ethan had not called. Never in their whole acquaintance had Alice even fathomed that the Hatter was capable of holding any sort of a grudge, but then there she was strolling through the meadow with Mouse in her arm during the more delightful end of the afternoon and he _still_ didn't feel like tea. The day was bright enough, the weather charming, and the only hindrance possible was the disagreement over a trifle such as her nearing coronation. At least, she believed it a trifle.

Alice commented to her adorable companion how quaint it was to now and again take a turn about the meadow, especially this time of year when everything seemed so cheerful and pleasant. Her disposition outwardly seemed to agree with this statement and be in accordance with such sentiments, and yet her mind was still troubled. After receiving what was expected as an proper response from Mouse, which is to say a small nod and the most bashful smile, Princess Heart added that if the lack of politics would permit her, she would be fully satisfied walking in circles forever about the crystal blue Pool of Tears.

At this time, I feel it my duty to inform you that the Pool of Tears was in no way a depressing sight, nor did it gain its title from any unpleasant event. Quite the contrary, it was named for the most wonderful incident that ever took place in Wonderland, or at least the legend spoke so. The tears were truly those of joy, not of sorrow or lamentation. Indeed, the tale went something like this:

A long time ago, at the birth of the monarchy, the young princess had fallen in love with a young man. She never knew if he loved her back, and supposing it wasn't proper to love a peasant boy, she kept her affections tightly chained to her heart. She never spoke a word about it to anyone. As time went by, the peasant boy seemed to grow distant from her and she feared he'd abandon her all together when he shocked her by asking for her attentions to following day, which she eagerly agreed to. That day, the peasant boy requested to see her the next day and she once more readily agreed. This continued for half a week until at last he requested for her audience for the next day, the next day, and to be with her every day of their lives, asking, in short, her hand in marriage. The girl was so overjoyed she began to cry. She couldn't stop until she had made a puddle that, mysteriously enough, never dried up. The next year another young maid was also proposed to at that very spot by the love of her life and she cried of pure rapture too. And thus, year after year, the puddle grew until it became what was now known as the Pool of Tears, which never dried up and was the perfect place for a romantic walk or a proposal for any lucky young woman's hand. And thus the legend concludes.

Unfortunately, Alice no longer believed in such happy endings. She imagined quaint endings, satisfactory conclusions, but never the happily ever after written so wonderfully about in all her fairytales. A girl reaching sixteen was not to romanticize such silly things. She had no hope of a lover proposing, and so settled on merry little walks with her dear beloved Mouse, merely enjoying her gentle company and the beauty the environment occasioned her.

And yet when she saw Hatter approaching the two confidantes, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks and her eyes cast over ever so shiftily towards the pond. Why in heavens was her heart beating quickly, her hand grasping Mouse's tightly, her overall temperature rising? As she watched his progress from across the mead, the meaning and determination that appeared in his very step occasioned her only greater anxiety. As his eyes blazed almost fiercely in her direction, Alice could feel the query in them. She ought to have known he had only come to pop a completely different question.

"Princess, Milady Mouse, good day." He made a formal bow, slightly stiff, yet going below his own status, not for the benefit of Alice but to show meekness towards Mouse. Her presence always secured everyone's humblest attitude. The green of his hazel eyes seemed to dance in the glare of the sun as they rested upon Alice with a sort of finality. His voice was something rushed, though, and his whole attitude seemed hurried and abrupt. "Alice, do you believe you could fall in love?"

"Of course I'm capable!" Her belief in fairytales began to rise.

"Then I have a proposition for you."

Mouse squeezed her hand in recognition, smiling as wildly as any person could in the thought of the happiness of a most dear and beloved friend.

"Would you do me the honour of attending my masquerade?"

Both young maidens looked taken aback for a moment. Alice soon snapped out of her shock, scolding herself severely for even dreaming that this was anything romantic. He was so much older than the princess, to be sure, and they had been no more than friends for the longest time. And in all their years, there had never been any reason to presume he had any feelings of that nature for herself. But to the simple and good hearted Mouse, however, it took a long time of staring in perplexity before she could grasp the new situation, a little more to get over her dashed hopes. She, unlike Alice, held strongly to the existence of happy endings and was sure that if anyone were to have one, it would be Hatter and Alice.

Alice smiled most civilly, inquiring patiently, "Could you inform me what attending your masquerade will do to inspire such ardent affections upon any young person?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his face. It must have been from the heat of the ending summer, not nervousness of any kind. No, his holding of his top hat and squeezing it tightly in a strangling manner looked more of anxiousness to get something done and over with than of a young man bashful in front of a lady he loved. "Everything. I would like to place a wager that by the end of the ball, you won't have fallen in love with a single man. If you do, I wish the two of you happiness and if you don't, you owe me an apology."

"So we are to have a wager over the fate of my happiness in marriage?" Alice laughed tauntingly. "But who is to say that I would not just lie about falling in love and simply wed the man whom I was had planned to for my upcoming coronation anyway?"

Ethan blinked, mystified, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"All right, you're on. A masquerade, is it?"

"A _Ma_d Masquerade," Mouse giggled, lowering her head into Alice's arm, as she lead her good friend and monarch away from the startled earl. As they left the charming meadow, flowers still singing as lively as ever, the two girls broke out into a fit of wild laughter, and the two began racing down the streets of Wonderland towards the looming palace. Both minds were on the preparation of the masquerade ball, but neither were conscious of what truly was to become of it all.

A Golden Afternoon.


	6. A Lovely Quadrille

Alice and Mouse felt giddy through and through, giggling in elation at the prospect of a masquerade. Arm in arm, the two ladies smiled at one another, smothering their chuckles, and raced through the streets. Evening had dawned upon Wonderland, the colours of the sky mingling together, like paints on a canvas, blending from one shade to the next. A wondrous Friday night, indeed, to throw such a fanciful celebration that it had been hard upon the two young ladies to find patience enough to go about their business as usual within the last couple days. There hadn't been any recent Mad Tea Parties, but Alice shrugged it off, persuading herself the reason was all due to the preparations for this special, unusual occasion. She attempted to influence her dear little Mouse of this concept, too, but failed. Mouse's mind fancied it more likely that the Earl was shunning any further conversation on the fast approaching coronation ceremony, but spoke nothing of it. Being uneducated in politics and nobility, she always questioned herself on her thoughts and thus settled on never divulging them, even to the loving and understanding princess.

Alice simply had to allow a small giggle at the expense of Mouse, seeing as the peasant blushed and shrunk at realizing the two of them were turning heads. _And why shouldn't they?_ thought Alice. Two decent young ladies, in no way unattractive, in such elaborate gowns should at the very least get such a reaction. And their masks were so positively delightful that Princess Heart would have found it impossible to discover Mouse Shyheart's identity if it were not for her habits and well known traits such as blushing and shrinking from anything and everything. She mused, 'If only Lord March could behold her now. Ah! But soon enough, soon enough. . .'

So the princess merely gave her darling's hand a little squeeze in an attempt to express her raptures and enthusiasm. Mouse giggled, her cheeks still tinted somewhat pink beneath her shining blue eyes. Alice had gotten the peasant a matching headband to finally hold back those troublesome black bangs and found her all the more adorable at being capable of now seeing her pale face and large eyes in whole. Howbeit, in a few moments she would again have to dawn her mask and once more hide her darling self behind it. Alice almost thought it too soon and partially wished to abstain from entering the party just a moment longer. Mouse would never object, but perhaps Ethan would propose she was avoiding the game. For to him, it was nothing but a game and one he meant to win.

"Very well," she remarked aloud. "We'll see who the victor is tonight."

Alice slid her mask down over her face and gestured for Mouse to do the same. The two glanced over each other a moment, one blushing, the other smiling playfully at the affect. Alice was clad in regal colours of purple with gold trim, the cloth clinging to the curves of her body as to give her a sensual air about her, a little something she did purposefully for show for Ethan. She may not be able to prove she was fully matured enough for marriage and the rule of a kingdom, but she could very well flaunt she had at the very least _matured_ as a young lady. This she accomplished simply by the low cut bodice that she and Mouse dawned. Mouse blushed at this and could hardly believe she had been coerced into it, inspite of her prior awareness to her inability of denying her princess any whim. Her gown was very much to the same affect as Alice Heart's, a simple shade of dark blue with silver trimming and garbed in a complementary mask with silver specks representing stars and a waning silver crescent on her forehead. Alice's mask was purple with golden beads with its impression similar in many lengths to that of an Arabian veil.

The air was alight with the hum of activity, masked figures all making their way towards the grand Earl's summer home he maintained in Wonderland. Torches and candle lit pathways lingered about the street, fighting back the shadows of guests and attempting to discover their identity by shedding a little light upon the surroundings, to no avail. The young ladies giggled a little more, both quoting a favorite poem in unison:

"A mask of sweet sincerity…"

"A cloak of loving kindness," Mouse trailed off, her eyes sparkling beneath her mask.

And on they were swept by the sea of faceless strangers into the heart of the festival and celebration. The ballroom surged with life and anticipation, waiting, if not quietly, patiently for the host of the glorious ball that was said never to be rivaled again in Wonderland. Alice kept a tight lock on her darling's arm, being sure not to loose the small thing in such a crowded place. Colours danced and streamed across the expanse as skirts twirled and gentlemen bowed. Vibrant costumes filled all the halls and random looking glasses were placed about to give the illusion of more fanciful rooms of people then there were. But suddenly all tongues were hushed behind their lips and all eyes shifted to a bridge of the second story where a tall, young gentleman stood in normal old gothic wear. His dark hair blended into the shadows behind him, but the green tint in his eyes was more noticeable than ever. His smile warmed the room than any number of the hearths lit about his home. Ethan bowed to his guests, his eye resting on two particulars.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Let me begin by extending a warm welcome to you all," he began, his voice echoing off every wall to give the illusion he was everywhere in the room. His smile brightened as he added, "And especially to our special guests, Mouse and Her Highness. I am very pleased, honoured, and graced with your presences. We celebrate today the love and joy that is Wonderland and are here to also pay respects to Princess Alice's upcoming coronation." Here arrived a pause for a long, enthusiastic applause throughout the grounds. He resumed, "It makes my heart glad that so many friendly faces, though I can't tell whose," at which there were many laughs, "gathered here today to help me in this celebration. Your presence is the strongest show of encouragement towards myself. I should therefore wish to conclude on a note of thanks to you all and to end with a toast."

He lifted his top-hat off his brow with a smile, cheering, "To Wonderland!"

"TO WONDERLAND!!!"

The room buzzed with even more frenzy and excitement than before, which made it impossible for Alice to deduce when the Mad Hatter had slipped away into the shadows and where he had disappeared to. Before she could be in Mouse's confidence, the band struck up a tune and both ladies' attentions fell upon the graceful approaching figure of a gentleman. Mask or disguise could never hide Lord March with so regal an air and so humble an attitude as he asked for Mouse's little hand for the first waltz. Alice released her hand, as if releasing all ties, and gave the blushing girl a nudge towards the happy young man.

The princess only paid a few moments of smiling attention to the dancing couple for Mouse's encouragement before scanning her surroundings in search of the hatter. Despite how he stood out from all the court, how well he was able to hide among them like a wolf in a flock of sheep with no one's notice. Alice was sure he must have left to get in disguise and that was where the trouble began. What would he look like? She somewhat expected to see him in a top hat, but also believed he might have slipped it off for a night just to add to the confusion. The many masks escorted by top hats were no help to her either.

"Excuse me, Good Sir," she pleaded with the stranger who seemingly wasn't engaged at the present. "Could you tell me where I am to find the Mad Hatter?"

A mask of sweet sincerity.


	7. Pig and Princess

"Excuse me, Good Sir. Could you be so good as to tell me where I am to find the Mad Hatter?"

The young gentleman turned abruptly, followed with a gentle flow of his coat, and looked Alice Heart directly in the eye as if he were shocked that any one would ever endeavor to engage him and held in contempt any such person who was impudent enough to attempt it. The princess felt herself rise up and straighten under his scrutinizing gaze, feeling the gentleman's air immediately abused by her sudden and intense dislike of him. His rugged and somewhat odd tone, which dripped in his half-hearted reply, did nothing to remedy the tension between them. His pronunciation and mimicry of her appeared to even a novice ear to hold as much contempt for the name as the way he was holding her in his gaze.

"The _Mad Hatter_?"

Alice tried to compose herself, repeating as civilly as her disdain would allow, "Ethan Hearttrap, Earl of Lu-Kin-Gelas. He's the host of the ceremonies tonight. I don't suppose you'd be able to tell me where I am to find him?"

The man shook his head more at himself than in reply to her question, as if he needed to be sure his eyes and ears were well in check. He also gained the aspect as if he were struggling just as hard to compose himself, asking with less contempt but more a quizzical air, "The Mad Hatter?"

Alice gave an exasperated sigh, her voice becoming all the more like a shard of ice, cold and sharp. "Yes, the Mad Hatter. I only use the reference largely due that it just so happens to be what you and all the court impertinently refer to him as. I was merely attempting to condescend to your level and enquire to his whereabouts in such a manner that even the likes of you could understand."

Alice never had found herself so impatient in all her life than when standing before this insolent stranger, watching in a forced, if somewhat strained, calm as he took his own sweet time in considering and evaluating her last comments. His gaze left her eyes just as suddenly as they returned. Again, they departed from her slightly coloured face to glance down at the floor. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle for a second and the smile that crept across his lips, for some odd reason, made Alice feel very awkward. When his face fully turned back towards her, all the contempt of her company seemed to melt away to only pure amusement, an amusement she would have preferred not to have been involved in. He let out a deep chuckle, repeating his sentiments for the third time, "_The Mad Hatter_?"

It was all Alice could do to bite her tongue and turn about to storm away. Every fiber of her being challenged her civility to slap him as hard as possible across his smug face. She had put up with his company long enough and was sorely disgruntled that she had engaged him at all and not left him to his own devices as he had appeared to have wanted in the first place. Unfortunately, it seemed the young gentleman had an easily swayed mind as he quickly reached out and caught the princess' wrist, chuckling airily, "And where are you going?"

Alice did not even bother to turn around, yet answered in a dark, callous tone, "To find Ethan, of course. I'm sure ANYONE would be of more use than you in helping me locate him tonight."

The stranger still held onto her wrist, spitting back, though less venomously, "And from whom will you procure assistance? I am sure you have eyes enough to behold everyone is engaged at the moment and dancing." The thought seemed to strike him, as he suddenly tugged on her wrist and spun her back to face himself. She suddenly realized how little in stature she compared to him, merely reaching his chest. His voice took a new, intrigued tone, stating in the most matter of fact voice, "I think I feel like dancing."

Alice attempted to keep the malice from spewing from her tongue and poisoning her words, only going so far as to reply, "Then I hope you find a willing partner. Good day, sir."

He did not let her even begin to storm away, the deep rumble of his chuckle found very provocative to Princess Heart's ears. "Now, now, pet. Why go through all the trouble of finding myself a willing partner when I'd be much more obliged to dance with you!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Would you dance with me if I had been the Mad Hatter?"

While Alice could no longer bite her tongue, she still had strength enough to withhold a string of curses that very well could have made a jailer wince at the sound. Compromising, she allowed herself a slight set down which, she supposed, would injure no more than his pride and barely deflate his ego, if even going that far. The extent of which was composed like the following, "Indeed, I assure you that with your cool and easy manners, there is no possible hope of tempting me at all, regardless of who you were!"

She struggled to free her wrist from him in vain, and thus could not distance herself from that heartless laughter that so easily came from him. While she heard him pronounce she had wounded him, she could see she had done no more than amuse him with her little antics. He continued in his prodding, and seeing as he was not willing to relinquish his hold upon her wrists under any other circumstances, she grudgingly agreed. This only sparked more mirth in the stranger's deviant smirk and a murmured comment she barely caught, attempting to assure her he was very light of foot and could prove to be a desirable partner. She responded only with a causal roll of her eyes.

Releasing her wrist and twining his arm about her waist, Alice felt the gentleman whisk her out on the dance floor with a grace yet to be rivaled. Her skirt twirled about her as they spun in and out among other, more charmingly engaged couples, and she began to believe she was enjoying the song before the two fourth ended. As much as Alice loathed to admit it, she was not as put out and had found that his manners as a dancing partner, contrary to his usual manners, were in no way displeasing. Leave it to him to be right; he was a beautiful dancer.

As soon as the dance ended, and she dared to make a comment, the gentleman gave a short bow and turned immediately from her attentions. Doing so, Alice could do nothing but watch with indignation as he promptly blended into the dispersing dancers and fading away into the background. After that last rude gesture, Alice found herself in all the enjoyment of her original dislike of him, regardless of his wonderful dancing. She was acutely and minutely assured that _that_ was the very last creature on the face of the earth that she would ever wish to be engaged with, in any manner, ever again.

Yet while she noticed Mouse, arms locked so charmingly with March, approach where she stood on the dance floor, Princess Heart could not quell the urge to dash away and chase after him. Being both her first and second instinct, and in spite of the fact that it went wholly against her conscious and disapproval of the young man, that's exactly what she found herself doing.

Mouse, at the sight, could only whisper, "Curiouser and curiouser. . ."


End file.
